1. Field of Invention
The invention is related generally to the field of packaging, and more particularly, to a fluid beverage container configured for interleaved packing.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of retail sales, a concern for merchants is the efficient use of finite and relatively scarce shelf space. Products that are packaged with improved space efficiency allow a retailer to offer greater variety of items in a given space, and/or to stock and display more quantity, either of which can improve sales volume.
Specifically among soft-drink beverages, one popular product is sold under the CAPRI SUN® brand. This product is packaged in a pouch generally rectangular in height and width, having a wide bottom that tapers in depth to a narrow top. Multi-pack units are sold having several pouches, these being boxed together in an upright orientation. The area required for the base of the box is defined by the footprint of the designated number of filled pouches. However, such a box still has a considerable void space due to the overall geometry of the filled pouch, and can therefore be improved.
Additionally with such beverage pouches, the problem arises of how to open the pouch, and thereafter drink the beverage. One common solution is to provide a wrapped straw with each beverage pouch, secured to the outside thereof. These straws are generally rigid, and are cut to have a point at one end. Some predetermined and appropriately designated weak point of the pouch is punctured with the sharpened point of the straw, allowing consumption of the beverage.
This arrangement has certain drawbacks. For example, the straw may become separated from the pouch prior to its intended use. For reasons of durability and preservation of the contents, so called barrier properties, such pouches are typically resilient, and difficult to tear open by hand. In that case, the package could only be opened with great force, likely spilling the contents in the process. Therefore, it would be inconvenient to consume the beverage if the straw were separated.
Even if not separated, the wrapper of the straw may become damaged, compromising its hygiene and that of the beverage when the straw is inserted into the pouch.